


'Just Friends' - OQ Angst Fest (Sunday - Prompts #10, #11, 25 and #15).

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Angst Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: Robin shows his jealous side when Regina friends her first love on Facebook.





	'Just Friends' - OQ Angst Fest (Sunday - Prompts #10, #11, 25 and #15).

**And just like that, it's over! Hope you've all enjoyed subjecting yourselves to the pain this weekend, I've enjoyed writing it a little bit more than I should. Here's a little bit of jealous Robin for my last #OQAngstFest entry - prompts #10, #11, 25 and #15). This one has a happier ending so I hope you enjoy it my loves!**

**Ps, thank you to anyone who's left me reviews or kudos over the past couple of days, it means a lot.**

***

“What’s the point anymore?” Robin sighs, taking a swig of whiskey, his fourth of the night. “She promised she wouldn’t...” 

John sighs, they’d been going round in circles like this for weeks. Robin had just recently found out that Regina had been talking to her ex on Facebook, she had been upfront and honest about it but it made Robin feel uneasy. 

When he’d brought it up again last night, Regina had insisted it was nothing but old friends catching up, but something deep down in Robin’s gut didn’t feel right.

Daniel was her first love, and you never forget your first love.

When John doesn’t say anything, Robin rolls his eyes, “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes Robin, I’m listening. I’ve been listening for weeks. If you have an issue with it, bloody talk to her. But don’t come to the bar every night and get pissed and bitch to me about it because I’ve had enough. Regina loves you, man. And yeah, things can happen but I don’t think for a second she would ever cheat on you.” John says, slamming his glass down on the table.

“I’m off, get your shit together Robin or you’ll lose a good one.” 

John is out the door before Robin can say anything, so he finishes his drink and grabs his coat before heading back to the apartment he shares with Regina. 

***

“Regina you know it worries me.” Robin sighs, exasperated, running his hands through his hair. “You knew and you did it anyway.”

“We’re just friends, Robin. He’s married for a start, with two kids. And I love you, not him. You.” Regina says, frustrated at his this whole thing is panning out. 

She hadn’t thought much of it when she hit the accept button on Daniels friend request a few weeks ago, had figured it would be nice to catch up as she hadn’t seen him in a few years.

But apparently Robin had more of a jealous streak than she thought.

“Look Robin, if it’s really that much of a big deal I’ll message him and explain. But really like I said, he’s a friend and it was simply a matter of catching up. And quite frankly I don’t like this jealous side of you.” 

Robin slumps on the couch then, he’s been an arse really.

“I’m sorry.” He says, patting the empty space next to him. “I’m sorry I’m an arsehole.”

“Apology accepted.” Regina says, joining him on the sofa.

“Love you babe.” Robin smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“And I love you too, Locksley.”


End file.
